The return of Meowsie
by MissingNo
Summary: Meowth finds himself face to face with Meowsie, the Pokemon he loves. Will Meowsie still treat him like a monster?
1. Meowsie is back

Note to readers:

Don't hesitate to email me for any comments at This fanfic is sort of the following of the tv show episode "Go west, young Meowth". In this episode there is a flashback where Meowth learns English for the first time. He does that for Meowsie, his love. When Meowth knew English perfectly, he went to see his love to told her. But the female Meowth told him he was a monster, even tough she knew Meowth has worked really hard to learn English. The flashback ends and we see that Meowth sees Meowsie again, with a Meowth gang. Meowth had to fight against the leader of the gang, Persian, to get Meowsie's love. Meowth won, but the female decided to go out with Persian. Poor Meowth…

I'll find you, Meowsie. Wherever you are I will always love you. I was always thinking about her. Will I ever find her someday?

"Meowth! Get here now!", Jessie shouted at me.

"What?"

"The boss wants to talk to you."

"Coming…"

I went to the PC and the boss started talking.

"Meowth, I have a mission for you."

"What? A mission! For me?"

"I want you to go in Goldenrod city to kidnap the gym leader Whitney. We'll ask the gym leaders a reward to get her back. The money will help Team Rocket when their future missions. Some other rockets will be there to help you, since I know that you won't be able to this alone! You have to talk to Whitney and get her attention, I know it'll work because you're a talking pokemon and it's pretty surprising! Then, a agent will kidnap her and hide her in the underground basement of the Haircut brothers' shop. Get it?"

"It's great! I like to know that you trust me, boss."

"Don't be so proud, I just chose you because you're a talking pokemon! And one last thing, don't bring Jessie and James with you."

James became enraged as he heard this.

"What! Why can't we come?"

"I know you two will scrap everything. Meowth, go on Pidgeot's back!"

"What Pidgeot?"

At this instant, a big bird landed behind me.

"That Pidgeot. Now, go!"

The PC closed. I got on Pidgeot's back and he took me to Goldenrod city.

Wow! What a big city! Hope I don't get lost… This should be the gym. Rainbow, a rocket female agent, was in front of the door.

"The boss asked me to pretend I'm your trainer.", she said very coldly.

"What? He didn't told me about that!"

"We don't have time for another argue!"

"Ok, then, what's the plan?"

"I'll battle Whitney and you'll be my last pokemon, she'll be so surprised! Go in that pokeball!"

"Hope it's worth it, because I hate pokeballs."

"Hurry!"

I went in the pokeball. I waited a couple of seconds and then I heard a female voice. It was Whitney!

"How about a 3 on 3 battle?", the gym leader asked Rainbow.

"That's all right with me."

"I choose you, Clefairy!"

"I choose Meganium! Body slam!"

"Oh, no, it's paralysed! Clefairy, metronome!"

"Faaaaaairy!"

It was splash.

"Meganium, razor leaf!", ordered Rainbow.

"Oh, no, my little Clefairy fainted!", Whitney cried. "Return! Go, Miltank!"

"Razor leaf, Meganium!"

"Rollout, Miltank!"

"Miiiiil!"

"Use body slam!", Rainbow ordered her Meganium.

"No! Not my Miltank!", Whitney cried noticing her pokemon fainted. "I'll send out my best pokemon then… Meowth, go!"

"A Meowth! Tackle it!", said Rainbow.

She probably used a weak attack not to make the Meowth faint, so I can battle it.

"Tackle? Anyway, Meowth, hyper beam!"

"Shoot, Meganium fainted! Return! Meowth go!"

I got out of the pokeball. I couldn't believe my eyes: the Meowth I was facing was Meowsie!

"Meowsie, I finally found you! By the way, where's that Persian?"

"I was tired of this looser.", said Meowsie, in pokelanguage. "I'm much happier now that I have a new trainer."

"A talking Meowth!", Whitney said with surprise. "It speaks with my Meowth! He calls her Meowsie, what a cute name!"

"Meowsie, now I'll never let you go again!", I said.

"My feelings about you haven't changed: I still think you're a…"

"I don't want to hear it. I love you! I'll do anything to make you feel the same way about me."

"How cute!", Whitney exclaimed. "You already meet and felt in love! Meowth, can I please know what my pokemon said?"

"NO!", I yelled.

"No? Why no?"

I said that because a team rocket agent was behind Whitney. The gym leader turned around and screamed. Meowsie hit the agent so

her trainer could run away with her. I followed them.

"Go away!", she shouted coldly at me.

"Never!"

"Why is that guy trying to kidnap me, Meowth?", Whitney asked while running away.

Before I could answer, the agent took Whitney. He tied her arms and legs. Meowsie tried to help her trainer but I took her away. I didn't want the agent to kidnap her too.

"Leave me alone!", she shouted while running away from me and closer to Team Rocket. "I have to save my trainer!"

"It's useless. You can't fight against Team Rocket!" I answered, running behind her. "They're too many!"

"I have to try."

"You're not the pokemon I knew before. You're braver and also stronger."

"YOU haven't changed, just like my feelings about you. You're a…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"MONSTER!"

"Listen to me! You don't realize all the efforts I do to get your love. I learned English, I learned to walk on two legs and I beat that Persian."

"So, why do you love me, if you think I'm that mean to realize your efforts?"

"There's no reason for loving someone, I love you and I don't know why. That's the way it is."

"How romantic…", she whispered. I first though she was sarcastic.

"I'm not that kind of guy, but I love you more than anything. You're beautiful, but more importantly you're sweet and nice, even though you're cold. You're the reason why I continue to live! I always have hoped you will change your feelings about me someday! I'll do anything for your love!"

She stopped running a bit and looked at me.

"Then, you have to help me to free Whitney. I you do, I'll… I'll… accept to be your pokegirlfriend."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, I'm not."

"OK, my love!", I said crying of joy. "Let's save Whitney!"

I didn't understand how she could change her feelings about me so easily, but I was very happy about it. I told her that Whitney was supposed to be in the underground basement. We went in there. Rainbow was guarding Whitney. I told her that I'll watch over her.

"Really? You can do that all by yourself?" she asked to tease me.

"Go away, stupid girl or I slash your face!", I screamed.

"Calm down, dumb feline! You can watch over her…"

Rainbow left. When she was out of sight, I untied Whitney and all three of us got out. We hid in the Day Care Centre.

"Meowth, Meowsie! Thanks a lot for saving me!" , Whitney said happily. "Meowth, I owe you one. What can I do for you?"

"Please, let me stay with you and Meowsie."

"With pleasure!"

We hugged. Meowsie licked me and purred.

"I changed my feelings about you all of a sudden, I don't know why. That's the way it is."

"Meowsie! I'm so happy to finally be your boyfriend."

"How cute!" Whitney exclaimed. "You two are together now."

I nodded.

"I know I'm a bit fast, but I want babies… with you!" growled Meowsie.

"I want babies too! Whitney, can we stay in the day care centre to…" I started.

"Ok!", Whitney interrupted. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Take care!"

-----Later-------

It's morning. I've spent the most wonderful night of my life… Meowsie and I will soon see our baby. The egg. A cute baby Pokemon would soon come out of it. It would look like Meowsie and I. This egg made me remember of Togepi. I have taken care of him when he was still an egg. I knew I would be a good father. I couldn't wait to see my baby!

"Hi, Meowth! I've come to get you.", said Whitney.

"Whitney! We have an egg! Can't you believe it? We're gonna be parents!"

"How wonderful! I'm so happy for you two. Let me carry your future baby. Let's go to the gym!"

We arrived a few minutes later. Whitney phoned all of her friends to protect her in case the Team Rocket returns. I didn't want them to return, I don't belong to Team Rocket now. I was much happier with Whitney and Meowsie… but I missed Jessie and James.

I should phone them to ask if they can stay with us. Would Whitney accept? I had to ask her. I didn't had time because her gym

leader friends have arrived.

"Morty!", Whitney exclaimed before kissing him. "Thanks for arriving that fast! Aunt Jasmine, Chuck, Clair! Thanks a lot for coming!"

"Nothing I won't do to help my favourite niece!" Jasmine answered.

"I'm your only niece!"

"Where are those dumb Team Rocket agents?", Chuck asked. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Nothing can scare my dragon pokemon, especially not Team Rocket!", Clair added. "At battling, they're as good as a Magikarp level 2 versus a Mewtwo level 100."

"Nobody insults Team Rocket!", I shouted.

"A talking Meowth!", the four gym leader friends exclaimed.

Uh-oh! I didn't wanted to say that! It's like my brain obligated me to!

"I thought you hated that evil gang now! I thought you quitted!" Whitney exclaimed.

"I didn't say what I thought! I still think they're evil and I still hate them, except that I have two friends who also don't belong to Team Rocket. They had no choice to get in this evil group. They had to get a job and it was the only one. Their names are Jessie and James. I wanted to ask you if they could live with us."

"I want to know them before doing something like that! Maybe they're as evil as that stupid rainbow-coloured-hair team rocket agent! Maybe they'll attack me when I sleep! Haven't you thought about that!", Whitney screamed.

"I'm sorry…", I cried.

"Meowth!", I heard Meowsie say. "You dumb trainer! I wish you could heard what I've just said! Hope you fell guilty about making my Meowth sad."

Whitney saw that both us left. She turned to Morty. According to Meowsie, he's Whitney's boyfriend.

"What I've done! Why I've shouted at him like that?"

"It's ok, talk to him later and he will understand."

Suddenly, the door violently opened.

"Sure, he'll understand!", said Rainbow, ironically of course.

"That Team Rocket girl!", Whitney exclaimed with hatred.

"Finally, FIGHTING!", Chuck shouted.

"Go, Meganium!", ordered Rainbow.

"Go, Miltank!", said Whitney.

Three rocket agent sent out a pokemon each. There was a Houndoom, an Hypno and a Golbat. Chuck called his Hypno, Morty called his Gengar and Jasmine let her Steelix out. There was a huge fight. Meanwhile, Clair was calling the police

and then came to help fighting. They needed it, because, the Boss entered!

"Finish them, Persian!", he commanded.

"I choose Kingdra!", Clair replied.

Then, the door opened again twice as violently.

"Rainbow, Giovanni and the other Team Rocket agents, you're under arrest!", an Officer Jenny yelled.

All Team Rocket members raised their hands and were taken to prison. Whitney thanked all her friends. Clair, Chuck and Jasmine decided to leave.

"Goodbye! Thanks again!"

They all waved and said goodbye, until out of sight.

"I'll stay with you a bit.", Morty said to Whitney.

"Meowth, I'm sorry for shouting at you.", Whitney apologized. "I'll be pleased to know your friends!

"Really? Thanks a lot, Whitney!"

I hugged her! I went over to the phone, but I realised James and Jessie had no phone number…

"How could I join them? They're miles away!"

"Poor Meowth… Huh? YOUR EGG IS HATCHING!"

I went over to the egg. Meowsie was already beside our egg who was glowing. Then, we saw a little Meowth. It was a baby girl, she looked just like her mother! How proud I was.

"How are we gonna call her?", Meowsie asked me.

"I like Kala."

"Kala! Good idea!"

"That's a beautiful name!", Whitney added.

Then, I took my daughter in my arms and said:

"Kala, you make your father happy!"


	2. A Meowth is born

"A Meowth is born!", Whitney was telling to everybody!

Many people went to see Kala and to congratulate Meowsie and I. The first one to arrive was Morty, of course.

"Wow, that's a cute baby! Congratulations Meowsie, congratulations Meowth!"

"Thanks. I'm so happy.", I replied.

"Kala, you're so cute!", Whitney added. "I'm sure you'll be a great pokemon."

-One Year later-

Kala had sure grown mighty. She was a strong and beautiful pokemon. She looked a lot like Meowsie. I tried to teach her the human language, but she found it too difficult. I think only love can make a pokemon learn that language. That day, Whitney wanted to take a walk in the Ilex Forest. Kala, Meowsie and I went to walk with her. My daughter loved to ask lots of questions (in the pokemon language, of course).

"Mom, what's that pokemon?"

"It's a Kakuna.", Meowsie answered with her wonderful voice.

"Dad, what's this pokemon?"

"That's a Paras.", I answered.

"Mom, what's that pokemon?"

"It's a Metapod…", Meowsie grinned.

"Dad, what's this pokemon?"

"That's a Psyduck…", I grinned back.

"Mom, what's that pokemon?"

"Kala!", my love shouted. "Will you stop asking those questions!"

"But what is it?"

"It's a… IT'S ATTACKING US!"

The unknown pokemon attacked. It was green and had little wings. He also had antennas and big eyes. Whitney chose Meowsie to battle it.

"Use hyper beam!"

The pokemon was hurt. But it used Psychic on Meowsie and made her faint!

"No! Meowsie!", I shouted.

"It's ok, she'll recover.", Whitney said. "Meowth, use slash!"

I slashed him and then, he made me faint with another Psychic. I could still watch the battle.

"Go, Kala! Double-edge!"

Kala weakened it and endured its Psychic!

"I won't catch it!", Whitney decided. "Make it faint with quick attack."

Kala obeyed and the pokemon fainted. A white light surrounded Kala. She was evolving! Wow, she became a Persian! She was now taller than Meowsie and I!

"Perrrrsian!", she growled.

"Wow, you evolved!", Whitney exclaimed.

"It's so great, I am a Persian!", Kala exclaimed back.

"You look beautiful!", Meowsie added, proudly.

"Let's go back to the gym!", our trainer ordered. "I could phone everybody and tell them you evolved, Kala! We'll do a party and their will be only a few people…"

-Later, at the gym-

The party had started! The "few" people Whitney invited were Morty, Falkner, Clarita (Falkner's girlfriend), Jasmine, Chuck, Clair(she came with her boyfriend Gary and her baby, Ken), Will, Koga, Aya, Bruno(he came with his girlfriend, Audrey, Clair's mother) and Karen. Everybody came with a pokemon: Morty with Gengar, Jasmine with Skarmory, Chuck with Poliwrath, Clair

with Dragonair, Gary with Umbreon, (Since Ken was a baby, he didn't had any pokemon -), Will with Xatu, Koga with Venomoth, Aya with Ariados, Bruno with Hitmontop, Audrey with Sneasel and Karen with Houndoom. I was having fun at the party because I met important people. I talked with Karen and I thought she was really nice.

"So… you've fight a unknown pokemon?"

"Yeah, he was enormous and strong, but Kala defeated it and that's why she evolved! I'm so proud."

"I know, I was proud too when I saw my Houndour evolve into Houndoom. Right, pal?"

"HOOOUNDOOM!"

"He said: right.", I translated.

"Cool! You can understand any pokemon! That's awesome!"

"All pokemon speak the same language: it works with the kind of stress that you put into each word."

"Wow, I didn't know that!"

"Now you do!"

Then, Falkner, the Violet gym leader and his girlfriend, Clarita, came over to talk with us. Clarita was a black person, had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. It's the first time I saw a black girl with blue eyes. She heard me talking and seem really surprised.

"Wow, you really can talk!"

"I told her, but she wouldn't believe me!", Falkner told her girlfriend.

"It's hard to believe that a pokemon can talk like humans, I can understand.", I replied.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Clarita and you're…"

"Meowth."

"I should have known!"

We chatted, chatted, chatted, chatted for hours… Until it was supper time. Everyone gathered around the table where Whitney

put all the food she made by herself for the party(so I didn't eat anything!). I looked around to see were Meowsie and Kala were.

I found Meowsie and went over to her.

"Where's Kala?", I asked.

"Don't know. I thought she was with you."

I felt like I have heard this too many times…

"Oh, no! Where is she?"

I continued to look and I realised I was not the only one to be looking for someone.

"Has anyone seen my Sneasel?"

"Ok, ok, don't panic!", said Whitney who was panicking even though she told us not to. "We'll be looking for Kala and Sneasel! Everybody: in teams of two! Look everywhere in the gym and also outside! We'll gather here an hour later!"

We checked in all the gym and, an hour later, we found that one of the team had disappeared! It was Gary, Clair and Ken.

"Listen to me. Many of us are not in. I say that we stay all in one and only one group!", I suggested. We did as I said. We were all staying together, trying not to loose sight of anyone. After hours of searching, we all became very tired.

"I'm hungry…", I whispered.

"I feel… so… weak…", Whitney added.

Suddenly, we saw Kala and Audrey's Sneasel outside! LAUGHING AT US!

"Kala! Where were you?", I screamed. "We were so worried and…"

"Don't worry, Dad! Sneasel and I just felt like doing a joke!"

"I wanted to know how all of you will react if some of us go away!"

"So you're the one who got the idea!", I said angrily. "This joke isn't funny at all! We lost Gary, Clair and their baby! Because of you and your stupid ideas! Kala, I don't want you to see him again! Go in the gym now!"

"But, Dad!"

"I said, go, NOW! And you, Sneasel, I want you to keep away from her!"

He seemed angry at me and was going to attack, but Audrey calmed him down.

"That's enough, Sneasel! Now, return in your pokeball!", Audrey said, recalling her Pokemon. "I'm sorry, Meowth, Sneasel doesn't have a very good behaviour, but he's improving!"

"I guess my party is a big mess… ", Whitney sighed. "We have to look for Clair and Gary to tell them that we've found Kala And Sneasel! LikeMeowth said before, we must be in one group, let's go!"


	3. Team Rocket is back

We looked for them everywhere for another bunch of hours and couldn't find them… So, everybody got home except Morty who decided to stay. We all came back in the gym, hoping that Clair, Gary and their baby were already home. Later, in the gym, we heard a knock on the door. It was two people in black cloak carrying Clair, Gary and their son. Whitney thanked them. The two guys entered. They put Clair, Gary and Ken on a bed, because they were looking very tired.

"Thanks for rescuing us…", said Gary, weakly. "Whitney, can Clair, Ken and I please sleep in the gym tonight?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room in the gym.", Whitney answered, before talking to the two people in black cloak. "Who are you two? I'm sorry, but your costumes make you look suspicious. I hope you're not from Team Rocket!"

"Not anymore!", stupidly answered one of them.

"Shut up!", the other whispered, before replying to Whitney. "He means not at all!"

I knew that voice. I decided to take off the hook of the dumbest one! It was who I thought it was!

"JAMES! I missed ya a lot, pal!"

The other person took off her hook too.

"That ugly and stupid Rainbow told us you were there before going to jail… So, you decided to quit Team Rocket?", asked Jessie.

"Yes. I was part of Team Rocket only because I needed money and also because you were my friends. Then, I realised that love was more important than money. I betrayed Team Rocket to stay with Whitney and my love, Meowsie."

"We also realised that friendship was better than money! That's why we left Team Rocket for you!"

"Not really, Jessie, we were fired…", James corrected.

"SHUT UP, JAMES!"

"Fired? That's sad… Do you have somewhere to live?", Whitney asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't…", answered James.

"So, you can stay with us!"

"Really? Thank you!"

James was so happy that he hugged Whitney! She felt a bit uncomfortable, especially in front of Morty.

"That's okay. I have a boyfriend, you know. It seems that you have a girlfriend too!"

"No!", Jessie exclaimed. "I'm not going out with him! Anyway, thanks…"

"My name's Whitney. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you.", the ex-Team Rocket members said simultaneously.

"You're so nice to my friends, thanks a lot Whitney!", I added.

"You're welcome, Meowth!"

"So, you finally got out with Meowsie.", remarked James.

"That beautiful Persian must be your daughter!", Jessie guessed.

"Meowth, that's right!", I answered.

"Where were Gary and Clair?" asked Whitney.

"They were in Ilex Forest and a Celebi attacked all their pokemon!" answered James.

"What's a Celebi?"

"That's a green pokemon with psychic powers, big eyes and little wings. We saw another one with the twerps."

"Twerps? What twerps?"

"Oh, that's a long story. Our boss asked us to steal their Pikachu and we never could get it, because they had too strong pokemon.

Anyway, thank you again, Whitney."

I suddenly had a flashback of me in Ilex Forest with the twerps.

"So, that means the pokemon we saw was a Celebi! Now, I get it!", I exclaimed.

"Why are we staying like that and talking? We have to sleep. It has been a long day!", Whitney said.

"Yes, but before, Meowth, I have a friend who wants to salute you.", said Jessie, showing a beautiful and shiny Love Ball.

Meowsie frowned.

"Hope you have a good explanation, Meowth."

"That's not what you think! I don't love any other than you, Meowsie!"

Jessie threw the ball. When I saw who the Pokemon was, I ran away like crazy.

"Not her!", I screamed.

"Grrrrrrrranbull!"

The dog pokemon tried to bite my tail like she used to do. I dodged her dangerous fangs.

"Why did the old lady gave ya this stupid bull?", I yelled.

"It's because Granbull was in love.", Jessie answered.

Meowsie boiled with rage.

"What?", she growled angrily.

"No, Meowsie! I don't love her! Ouch!", I yelled. "My tail!"

Granbull dared biting me!

"Not in love with you!", James explained. "With him!"

James threw an even shiner ball. A wonderful-looking Arcanine got out of it. I looked at the Pokemon and understood.

"You found Growly!", I exclaimed.

"Yes, I came back to my home to get him."

"He almost got caught by Jessiebelle, but I slapped her and she ran away! MWOUHAHA!", Jessie said proudly.

Then, Granbull hugged Growly and licked him. He growled with joy.

"How cute!", Whitney, who obviously loves everything that's cute, exclaimed.

Meowsie's face softened.

"I understand now. Forgive me, Meowth."

"It's ok.", I answered.

Though I was happy, because Meowsie's jealously meant that she really loved me and didn't want to loose me.

"Meowth, I love you."

"I love you too…", I answered.

"How cute!", Whintey exclaimed. "Anyway, we must sleep, now!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

James, Jessie, Whitney, Morty, Clair, Gary, Ken, Kala, Meowsie and I all slept in the gym… but not in the same bed! I was so

happy that my friends where back. Can't wait to wake up tomorrow!


	4. Old friend

"Meowth, wake up!"

"What?", I asked Meowsie.

"Clair and Gary want to talk to you."

"I wanna sleep…"

"Fine. If you don't want the gift…"

"GIFT!"

I quickly stood up and walked over to near the door where Gary, Clair and Ken where. Even though I'm not part of Team Rocket, I'm still like money!

"Meowth, look what Clair and Gary gave us! It's a beautiful necklace.", Whitney said.

"Uh, thanks, guys, but I don't like necklaces…", I told Gary and Clair.

"Not for you, dummy! For Kala, of course!"

My daughter looked delighted. She smiled to Gary and Clair, then she meowed.

"She thanked you.", I translated.

"You're welcome.", Gary replied. "Thanks again for everything, Whitney."

"It was my pleasure!", Whitney answered.

"By the way, Whitney, I must tell you I admire your generosity.", Clair added.

"You are offering a place in your house for Meowth's friends, Jessie and James."

"I know. Generous is the word that describes me best."

A bit later, the three of them left the gym. They all waved and said goodbye. As soon as they were out of sight, Whitney looked at Jessie and James severely.

"OK, Jessie and James… I WILL pay your food, until you both find a job THAT HAS NO LINK WITH STEALING OR ANY HARM TO POKEMON OR HUMANS!"

"Of course! We won't steal anymore…", Jessie replied.

"I'M NOT FINISHED! There are rules in this gym that need to be respected. 1-Be always nice and polite to your master, me. 2-Be always nice and polite to your master's friends."

"Rules… I don't like this…", whispered James.

"LET ME FINISH! 3-Eat what's in your plate. Not more, not less. 4-Do not bring objects from the outside unless your master wants them to be in the gym. 5-Do not disturb your master's challengers and do NOT battle them. Only I and some other trainers may. 6-Never touch, unless I give you the permission, to things that are mine. They include my gym, my badges and Morty!"

"Well, what if we touch the floor?", James asked stupidly.

"Let her finish.", Jessie whispered.

"7-I make the cooking! I don't want to eat Snow Rolls!"

"BUT MY SNOW ROLLS ARE DELICIOUS!", Jessie yelled.

"LET ME FINISH! 8-I don't lend money. 9-Ask the permission when you go out."

"I think that last one is too exaggerated.", said Morty

"I SAID I WANT NO INTERRUPTION!"

She continued for hours…

"I think they got it, Whitney!", I said.

The days passed. Jessie and James always respected the rules. Kala grew. The love relationship with Meowsie and I got better and better. This life was a lot better than when I was stealing. But one day…

"MEOWTH, MEOWTH!"

"What's going on?", I aksed Meowsie.

"Kala has disappeared!"

"Not again!"

"What?", Whitney asked, seeing me, panicking.

"Kala is gone!"

"We have to find her.", decided Jessie. "Huh… My beloved and nice master Whitney who is the most beautiful girl in the world…"

"Yes. That's me.", she answered.

"Can James and I go outside to look for Kala?"

"Hmmm…. Yes."

"Ok… Goodbye!"

They went outside with Meowsie and I.

"I'm tired of telling lies! She's not the most beautiful girl in the world! I am!", Jessie shouted.

"Not so sure about that…", James replied.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Of course, she's you not! Everybody knows YOU are the most beautiful…"

"Betcha he'll get tired of telling lies too!", I whispered to Meowsie.

"Meeow!", she laughed. "Hey! Kala's necklace! Thank you, Gary and Clair!"

"Good, Meowsie!", James told her. "With that, we can find your daughter. Growly, I choose you!"

"Arrrrrcaaa!"

"Growly, smell that necklace and try to find Kala!"

"Niiiiine!"

"Meowsie, please wear the necklace until we find her", I said,

"Ok. It's such a beautiful necklace…", she answered.

Growly ran in a direction and we followed him. Jessie sent out Granbull as well.

"They run so fast, Jessie exclaimed. "Can you slow down please?"

Growly acted as he didn't hear anything. Granbull followed him.

"The sooner we get to Kala, the better!", I said.

"Grrrrraaaan!", Granbull agreed.

We entered Ilex Forest!

"Oh, no… I don't want to meet a Celebi again…", Meowsie worried.

"I don't wanna go in there!", James screamed. "It's full of scary pokemon! Like… Caterpie!"

"James, stop acting like the twerp girl and go in there!", Jessie replied.

Then, she pushed him and we all looked at the dog couple. They were barking towards two pokemon. We went closer to see who it was. Meowsie instantly recognised the two Pokemon.

"It's Kala and…"

She paused.

"Who?", I asked. "Not that Sneasel?"

"Worse…"

"Celebi?"

The pokemon came closer. It was Persian! It talked to me, in pokemon language of course.

"Hey! Isn't it my old friend Meowth?"

"You traitor!", Meowsie growled angrily. "Kala, that Persian abandoned me! He left me alone in the dark, big streets! I had nothing to eat and nowhere to live! I ate almost nothing for months, until Whitney found me."

"You'll pay!" I told my enemy. "Leave my daughter alone!"

"Dad! Don't harm him!", Kala said.

I used scratch on him.

"I don't want to fight!", the coward feline said.

"You won't have to, because you'll faint!", Meowsie added.

She used Hyper beam and Persian ran away.

"Mom! Dad! Why do hurt my friend?"

"This is not a friend for you!", my girlfriend explained. "He's so mean!"

"But I love him!"

"What!", I exclaimed.

"He's too old for you!", my beloved Meowsie added.

"He didn't want to fight!", Kala argued. "He has changed!"

"We'll talk later, now, come home!", I shouted.

"I won't!"

"It looks like she won't go home.", Jessie realised. "I'll get Whitney! She'll know how to convince Kala!"

"Good idea.", James said.

Jessie ran away with Meowsie following her.

"How could you love him?", I wondered. "You barely know him!"

"That's love at first sight, dad."

"Love at first sight?"

"MISSINGNO!", James screamed.

"What, James?", the author asked.

"Do you really have to mention love at first sight in every of your fics?"

"It's just the second time I mention it, James! You really should know how to count!"

"Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes, Meowth, continue what you started to say…"

"Kala, come home, we'll talk about this later!"

"There is nothing to talk about! I'm just in love! That's it!", Kala replied.

"That's not a reason to go away from house without telling anybody!"

"Why don't you understand me? You're in love too!"

"Yes, but with someone nice!"

"Is calling someone "monster" nice?"

"That was before! She changed!"

"So did Persian!"

At that moment, Jessie, Meowsie and Whintey arrived.

"Kala, please come home!", Whitney pleaded.

She didn't budge.

"Jessie and I had an idea.", Whitney said. "We'll invite your friend home for a little party and we'll see if he really has changed."

"Inviting him!", I yelled.

"I didn't agree with them either, Meowth!", my love told me. "I wish I could speak their language and tell them!"

"Meowsie doesn't want him to come either.", I told Whitney.

"Meowth, get to know him and see.", Jessie said.

"This makes me thinks of a movie…", I replied.

"MISSINGNO!"

"What, Jessie?"

"Do you really have to mention this movie in every of your fics?"

"It's just the second time I mention it, Jessie! You really should know how to count too!"

"Go away and play with your Lion King figurines!"

"I don't have Lion King figurines! Furthermore, if I go away, there will be no fic!"

"Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes, Meowth, continue what you started to say…"

"I guess we'll have to try… He may have changed…"

"Hurray!", Whitney exclaimed. "I'll invite only a few people!"

"Whitney, please REALLY invite a few people! I hate when there's a too big number of people around!"

"Ok, I'll only invite Morty and Auntie…"

"Phew…"

"And Chuck, and Melany, and Clair, and Gary, and Ken of course, and Audrey, and Falkner, and Clarita, and…"

I fainted!

--------Later--------

"Dad!"

"I want to sleep!"

"Dad, the party started!"

"What? Oh, no! The few people arrived!"

"Hey, Meowth!", Karen greeted. Then, she petted me. I purred.

"Dad, you have to meet Persian!", Kala said.

"I already know him!"

"So what? Come on."

"Bye, Karen!"

"Bye!", she answered with her charming voice.

I followed my daughter. Meowsie was following too. Persian was there, like he was waiting for us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Persian. Persian, this is Mom, Meowsie, and Dad, Meowth."

"Hi, Meowth, it's nice to see you!", he said, pretending to be nice.

"Hi…", I answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Meowsie!"

"Don't act like you don't know me!"

"But I don't!"

"Argh!"

She left. I did too.

"Darn…", Persian and Kala whispered simultaneously.

We went towards Clarita, one of my best friends in there.

"Hi, Meowth!", she greeted.

"Hi! How are ya?"

"Good and what about you?"

"Bad…"

"What happened?"

"Meowsie and I just can't stand Persian…"

Auntie, I mean Jasmine , came to join the conversation.

"How can you? He's adorable!"

"If only you would have known what he did to Meowsie and I, you would change your mind.", I replied.

"Hey! There he is!"

He was with Kala. Jasmine and Clarita pet him. He purred and began to talk to us.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I just want to know something. Meowsie, you seem to hate me. Why?"

"Because you abandoned me, you idiot!"

"How could I? I don't even know you!"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Leave this place!", I shouted.

"Meowth…", Jasmine whispered.

"Persian, I have tried to be nice to you, but I can't!", I yelled.

"But, why? We were friends before?"

"No!"

"Anyway, there is no reason to hate me. We live on the same planet, we breath the same air and we walk under the same sky."

"I said go away!"

"If you're not my friend, why did you save me from the Team Rocket attack?"

"What? I was part of the Team Rocket! How can they attack me… and I never saved you!"

"Yes, when Giovanni attacked! You saved me from the big red ball!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When he wanted to catch us, clones!"

"What? You're a… Oh, I get it now!"

I smiled.

"My buddy, it's really you!"

"Who do you thought I was?"

"I never would have thought that you would evolve!"

"I'm puzzled.", said Meowsie.

"Meowsie, this is not the Persian who abandoned you, this is my friend, the cloned pokemon.", I exclaimed.

"Cloned pokemon?"

"My boyfriend is the Meowth in that Mewtwo story you told us, Dad, isn't it?", Kala asked.

"Yes!"

Jasmine and Clarita seemed happy that we were all acting friendly towards each other now.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognized you!", I said.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you.", Meowsie apologized.

"It's ok!", Persian replied.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Mewtwo has release all of us, because he needed rest, after he created his new pokemon."

"Yeah, the famous cloned pokemon."

"What cloned pokemon?", Meowsie asked.

"You haven't heard? Mewtwo had created new pokemon they include Squinut, Chikfire, Bobolfeen and Lediana."

"I didn't know Mewtwo created them!"

"I, Pikachu, the other cloned pokemon and Mew helped him.", Persian continued.

"It's so good to see you, pal!"

"It's good to see you too."

"I'm so glad that you both like my boyfriend!", Kala exclaimed after licking Persian. They both purred. Whitney came and saw all four of us. She noticed that we all were happy.

"So, you're friends now?"

I smiled.

"Yes!"

"Good! Let's continue the party! By the way, Persian, you can stay here if you want!"

"Peeeeeer!"

He nodded.

"Yah, welcome in the family!"

I am so happy that my daughter has found a boyfriend. I'm ever happier that this boyfriend is a friend of mine!


	5. Mother and daughter

"I can't stand it!", said Rita.

"Me neither! I can't work in those conditions!", Lois added.

"I am too beautiful to be surrounded by such loosers!"

"They're stupid!"

"If she is not getting rid of them NOW, I quit!"

"I'll be quitting too!"

When I heard Beauty Rita and Lass Lois talking, I didn't understand what they meant. I understood when they went to Whitney's room… to complain!

"They're annoying! That guy thinks he's intelligent and romantic! He's not, I am!", Lois whined.

"That girl thinks she's cute and beautiful! She's not, I am!", Rita added.

"Who are you talking about?"

At this instant…

"Master Whitney, we have finished to clean the gym.", started Jessie.

"Now, we are ready for our next task.", continued James, before bowing.

"Meowth, that's right!", I finished.

Rita and Lois pointed at Jessie and James.

"Them!", they said simultaneously.

"They want to be part of our fan club!", said James.

"They have to leave now or I quit!", shouted Rita, dumbly.

"I can't make Meowth leave!", answered Whitney.

"No, not Meowth, them, only them!", said the stupid Lass.

"I can't make Jessie and James leave either, they're Meowth's friends!"

"We want them out!", the stupid trainers persisted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"Fine! I quit!", decided Rita.

"No, I need you two to battle with the trainers and you do a great job designing the gym!"

"You have to make those two loosers leave to make me stay!", Lois added.

"What have we done to you?", Jessie asked grumpily.

"You say your stupid motto each five minutes, you show off all the time, you eat a LOT, you're annoying me with your stupid songs, disguises and speeches! Plus, you're ugly!"

"I AM NOT UGLY!", Jessie shouted.

"It's not the first time I hear people insulting me like that… I got used to it…", James sighed.

"Can't ya have a bit off tolerance?", I asked the two girls.

"Tolerance! THEY'RE UNTOLARABLE!", Rita responded.

They both slammed the door when they left.

"No! What will I do?", Whitney cried.

She glared at Jessie and James.

"She's gonna kill us…", James whispered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF! MY ASSISTANTS ARE GONE FOREVER AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, GET OUT!"

All three of us left… We looked very discouraged.

"Whitney will never forgive us! She'll kick us out!", Jessie said.

"Better start looking for a job…", James replied.

"I… I'm sure Whitney will forgive you!", I stammered. "She is a very nice person, though sometimes she gets a little angry, it's normal, I mean…"

"You mean it's normal to get angry at us!", Jessie yelled.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Anyway, we'll have to leave, Meowth. I rather get out of here by myself than being kicked out!"

"No, don't go!"

Jessie and James ran towards the door. I was trying to convince them to stay, but they didn't listen. Then, we heard a voice behind us.

"Stop right there!", Whitney ordered.

We all stopped running.

"Jessie, James, I have taken a decision."

"Now, she's really gonna kill us!", James whispered.

"You will… You will be my assistants until I find someone competent enough to do that job."

"What? We have a job!", James exclaimed.

"Yes, but that's only temporary!"

"Thank you, master Whitney, thank you!"

Jessie and James danced and sang their motto to show their happiness. Even though they were not in Team Rocket anymore, they still loved that song.

"That's very nice of you, Whitney." I told her.

She took me in her arms and went away from the dancing Rockets.

"Don't thank me, it was all aunt Jasmine's idea."

"Auntie? She's here?"

"No, it's just that when I have a problem I cannot solve, I call her and she helps me!"

"You mean that she solves it for you."

"No, she's only helping me!"

"I guess you always wished Jasmine was your mother, didn't you, Whitney?"

"She's too young to be my mother!", Whitney laughed. "My father was the oldest of the family and auntie was the youngest. They were 8 children."

"That's a lot!"

"I only knew my father and auntie though. As for my mother, I don't remember anything about her, she died…"

"When you were only 2, I know."

"I know, I have told you that story a million times."

"It doesn't matter, I like it each time."

"Then, my father had many stupid girlfriends who dared act as my mother. I hated living with my father, so I got out of the house to live with Jasmine when I was only 11. Four years later, I became a gym leader."

"Yeah and now you're an adult!"

"I turned eighteen only a month ago!"

"You have a beautiful gym!"

"Yes and I have many great pokemon, also a great boyfriend."

"I like when you scratch my tummy…", I purred.

"Also a few friends for my little parties!"

"Very few friends for your even fewer parties…"

"Hey, look who's there! Your family!"

"Meowsie! Kala! And… Huh, well, what if you get a name…"

"That would be useful.", Kala's boyfriend said.

"What could your name be?", I ask out loud.

"You're looking for a name to give to Persian?", Whitney asked me, while she was petting his head. "I have no idea right now, we'll find out soon, I'm sure."

"I love this family.", Persian said.

"I love you!", Kala added.

"I love you, Meowth!", my girlfriend told me.

"I love you too and I always did!", I replied.

We were all purring, licking and hugging each other. That was a very fun moment to share. Until…

"Meowth! James has been kidnapped!", Jessie shouted.

"What?"

"Two guys in black entered in the gym and we battled them, but we lost! Then, they tied me and went off with James! I'm glad Morty has untied me… I heard one of the guys whispering about Celadon city…"

"That's where we're going, we have to rescue James!"

"I'm going too!", said Meowsie.

"Me too!", Kala decided.

"So am I!", Persian added.

"I'll call a few friends to help us!", Whitney said.

"Please, not too much friends this time, too much is like not enough!", I advised.

"Don't worry! This time, I'll be reasonable!"

"While Whitney calls her friends, we'll have to find flying pokemon…"

"I don't have one!", Jessie panicked.

"Huh? Am I the only one hearing a knock at the door?", Meowsie asked.

"No.", I said. "I'll answer…"

"Be careful, dad, it may be another bad guy!", Kala warned.

"Didn't thought about that…"

"Don't worry, we'll be all here to battle them if that's the case!", Meowsie said.

I opened the door and… it was MissingNo!

"Yes, it's me, the author! I'm here to help you save James! Let me introduce you my friend, Rebecca!"

"Hi! I'm here to help out too! Come outside, MissingNo and I will help you find flying pokemon."

We all came outside.

"Since we're both MissingNo, we can fly!", the silly author said. "I'll be carrying you and Persian!"

"Alrighty then, I'll carry Meowsie and Kala!", Rebecca added.

"Huh? How come you know all of our names?", Kala asked.

"I'm the author, I know everything! Plus, I tell everything to my friends!"

"As for you, Jessie…", her friend Rebecca thought. "Huh… Well, maybe one of Whitney's friend will lend you a flying pokemon."

As she spoke, three birds pokemon landed in front of us. There was a Pidgeot with Falkner and Clarita riding it, a Dragonite with Clair on it and a Skarmory with Jasmine on it.

"Jessie, hop on, we have to hurry!", Clair commanded.

Jessie sat on Dragonite with Clair. Whitney arrived outside.

"Morty will stay in the gym! I'll with you, Auntie!"

"Hang on, here we go!", Auntie (What? I can call her that way if I want!) said.

All five flying pokemon flew towards Celadon city… and James!

"We're going to save James!", MissingNo shouted.

"I don't get it, you're the author!", I told her. "Why don't you just snap your fingers and make James appear? It would be a lot more easier!"

"But a lot more boring! We're having fun right now!", Rebecca explained.

"I see Celadon department store!", MissingNo remarked. "We're already there!"

All flying pokemon landed on ground. I got off MissingNo and the others got off their flying buddies.

"OK, now what?", Clair said.

"Huh? These are the guys I saw in the gym!", Jessie noticed.

We all ran towards them!

"A good author never makes her readers wait too long!"

"Stop showing off and run!", I shouted.

"Be polite with your author!"

"MissingNo, why don't we leave them do this alone and shop in the Celadon store for souvenirs?", Rebecca asked.

"They won't like it… That's why we have to go!"

"It was only a suggestion, it does not mean it's my idea!"

"Don't worry, I take all the blame!"

They ran away.

"Anyway, we don't need them!", Jessie shouted. "I know we can do it by ourselves!"

"The guys are entering the Celadon mansion…", Jasmine noticed.

"I guess we'll have to separate!", Whitney realised. "Meowsie, Falkner and Clarita, you stay outside to guard the front door! Clair, Kala, Persian, you guard the back door! Jessie, Auntie, Meowth and I will go inside. Is that ok with everyone?"

They all nodded or gave another sign of agreement.

"Fine! Let's go!"

All four of us entered in the mansion. It was so easy! The door wasn't locked or anything! It's like they want us to enter!

"Finally, I wanted you to enter!", we heard a female voice say.

She was a smiling red-haired woman. She was greeting us! How weird!

"What have you done with James?", Jessie yelled at her.

"Don't worry, James is fine. My bodyguards have stopped and tied the criminals! They wanted to kidnap me as well!"

She turned around and pointed two guys. There were tied so they couldn't move.

"Igor!", the woman shouted to her body guard. "Please bring those men to officer Jenny!"

"What a wonderful mansion!", Jasmine exclaimed.

"Indeed.", Whitney agreed.

"James, you can come now!"

After the (very beautiful) woman spoke, James arrived!

"James!", started Jessie. "I was so worried! Wah! I mean, huh, hi…"

"Yah, we found him!", Whitney exclaimed. "We have to tell the others!"

"Before you go, Whitney, there's something I must tell you!", the woman said.

"How did MissingNo told you my name?"

"Huh? Anyway, Whitney I knew you would have to come here someday. I'm… your mother."

"What?", Jasmine said.

"Mom!", Whitney exclaimed. "I knew I would see you someday!"

"Impostor!", Jasmine shouted.

She punched the woman in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Mom!", Whitney screamed. "What's wrong with you, Auntie?"

"Whitney, she's not your mother! Your mother is dead!"

"I…", the woman started, weakly. "I… should have… told…. you… earlier… I… ran away… from home… and… your father… told you… I was dead…"

"Impossible! My brother would never lie to me!", Jasmine replied.

"Jasmine, stop that!", Whitney shouted. "You're mean to my mother!"

"You don't have any proof!", Jasmine told her niece, before asking a clever question to the rich woman. "If you're Whitney's mother, then, what's your name?"

"My name is… Christina. And… you… are… Jasmine, my ex-boyfriend's little… sister! You… were the youngest… of… your family, he… was the oldest…"

"You're really my mom! I'm so happy you're alive!", Whitney cried, of joy.

Then, she helped her mother to stand up.

"I'm so glad to see you too!"

Jasmine seemed very ashamed. She had punched Whitney's mother in the face.

"I'm sorry, Christina…", she apologized. "I didn't recognize you and I thought you were…"

"I'm so happy to have found my daughter, so I don't want to be angry. I forgive you and I invite all of you for dinner!"

"Hurray!", Jessie shouted. "Food! I'm going to tell the others…"

About an hour later, we were all eating at the same (very huge!) table. I was feeling great for Whitney.

"Thanks, Mrs Christina, I owe my life to you and your bodyguards!", James said.

"You're welcome! After all, they wanted to kidnap me too and probably steal all my money!"

"She must have a lot of money.", Jessie concluded, mouthful. "If you just look at the house…"

"The house is not all mine, I have a little sister who lives with me too!"

"Ah, I remember her!", Jasmine exclaimed. "Her name his… huh, I'm not sure… Arila?"

"Ariela.", Christina corrected. "I have invited her. She will come soon!"

"Great! I have another auntie!", Whitney exclaimed.

"This food is very good!", Clair said.

"It's delicious!", Clarita agreed.

They all chated and chated… Then, the bell rang! It was Ariela!

"Hi, everybody! I'm so happy to met you!"

"Auntie!"

Whitney ran towards Christina's little sister and hugged her!

"Hi, Whitney! It's nice to see you!"

Everybody looked happy, except Jasmine.

"What's going on?", I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine."

"It's just that Whitney has found her mother and another auntie, but what if they replace me? What if she's always with them and never with me?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure Whitney will never replace you! You'll still be like her big sister!"

"I guess so…"

"So, auntie, how are you?", Whitney asked.

"Very good, Whitney, how about you?", Ariela answered.

"Great, of course! Let me introduce you my friends. There's Clarita, Falkner, Clair, Meowth, Meowsie, Kala, Persian, Jessie, James and Jasmine."

"Ah, Jon's little sister! How are you, Jasmine?"

"Good…", Jasmine sighed.

"Wow, that food looks delicious!", said Ariela. "Our chef is very good, don't you think so, Christina?"

Her big sister nodded. Then, I noticed that Christina took James apart. I followed them discreetly…

"James, would like to do me a favour?"

"Anything, I owe you my life."

"My sister is feeling so lonely these times. She needs a husband to be with her… You are her age, I'm sure you'll be a great couple.

Would you please marry her?"

"Well, huh…"

"I know that it's very demanding, also that you don't know her and that wedding is something important… but she really needs you. Plus, she's rich, she will help you solve all your money problems."

"How come you know I have money problems?"

"Whitney told me during the dinner. It's normal, after what you have been through… All this would be solved, if…"

"It's ok. I accept."

"Thank you very much, James, you are an angel!"

Darn, James will have to leave us… I knew it would have to happen someday, anyway… But we'll be visiting him often! Christina lives with Ariela and Whitney would want to visit them a lot of times! That's great! James' financial problems are solved and we'll still keep in touch!

"I'll propose right now.", James decided.

"James, you are so nice…"

James and Whitney's mother came back with the others, as I did. James kneeled in front of Ariela.

"Ariela, we barely know each other, but would you like to marry me?"

Ariela gasped and looked delighted!

"With pleasure!"

She hugged him.

"It's the most wonderful day of my life! James, I'm sure we'll be very happy together!"

"Auntie, James, I'm so happy for you!", Whitney said.

"You're going to be one of the first guests for our wedding!"

"I would love it!"

"I would like to get married later…", Clarita daydreamed.

"Do you think we'll still be together when we'll be adults?", Falkner asked her.

"I think so and I hope so!"

"Of course! You are so cute together!", said Ariela.

She continued to chat with the others. I looked around and noticed that James wasn't here with us. Neither was Jessie! I decided to look for them. After a few minutes of searching in the huge mansion, I saw them and hid behind a couch to hear what they were saying. I'm glad cat pokemon don't make a lot of noise when they walk!

"Why did you do this?", Jessie asked. "How could you?"

"Let me explain. First, I owe my life to Christina who asked me to marry her sister. I can't refuse. Second, our money problems will be solved! I'll buy you anything you want!"

"James, I don't want money! I want you."

Then, what I heard them kissing! How shocking!

"I love you, Jessie, but I have to marry her, for Christina, for Whitney and for both of us too."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know that continuing to hide our love is very difficult, but we don't have the choice."

What? They hid their love! Why they didn't told their best friend? Who is obviously me!

"Yes, we have the choice, we can run away from here and then… and then…"

"And then what?"

"I'm afraid you're right… We really don't have the choice."

"Jessie, I'll go get Meowth. We should have told him we were in love a long time ago."

That's when I decided to show myself to them.

"You don't need to explain, I heard everything!"

"Meowth!", James gasped.

"I know, spying is not good…"

"It's ok, but…"

"Why didn't you told me you were in love with each other?", I cut him.

"We're really sorry, Meowth, honestly, I decided to hide it, because first, I'll be afraid you'll make fun of us.", Jessie explained.

"What? You don't trust me!"

"Meowth, we do trust you!", James replied. "We just weren't ready to tell you, that's all! I know we should have told you earlier, but we couldn't…"

I tried to calm down.

"I forgive you, I'm just a bit angry that you didn't told me, but anyways, let's continue what we were talking about."

"Yes, as I said earlier, there's nothing else we can do.", James said.

"I guess so…", Jessie sighed.

"Let's go back with the others…"

Jessie and I followed him. All three of us looked as happy as a child whose toy just broke.

"What a weird imagery!", MissingNo said.

"Go back to your shopping!", I yelled at her.

"With pleasure!"

Anyway, as I said before this interruption, we all came back with the others.

"Where have you been, James?", Ariela asked. "It's been fifteen minutes I didn't see you and I missed you. Please, kiss me to make me forgive you for going away. Please, just one kiss."

Jessie is a jealous girl. She always had been. Of her friends, family, of everyone! And this time, she really tried to control her jealousy, but…

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

The others looked at Jessie, very surprised. Everybody was shocked.

"Jessie, why did you have to be jealous today?", James whispered.

"I love him and he loves me!", the angry ex-rocket girl continued. "You can become his wife, but not his lover!"

"I knew that girl would ruin our plans.", Christina said, pointing at Jessie.

"I should have get rid of her!"

"What are you saying, Mom?", Whitney asked.

"SHUT UP! I'm not your mother! My name is Isabella. I have informed myself on your family so I could get loved by you and it worked, until now…"

"What? You dared act as my mother!"

"Déjà vu…", I said.

"Yeah, you used French words!", MissingNo exclaimed.

"MissingNo, we better get back to shopping.", Rebecca advised.

"All right, buddy!"

They both left. Then, Ariela began to reveal her true identity also.

"As for me, Isabella's sister, my name is not Ariela!"

She took her off her costume and wig (I knew this didn't look her real hair!), James recognized her instantly.

"Jessiebelle!"

"The one and only!", she replied.

"You!", said Jessie, glaring at her.

"James, you and I will be married tomorrow! Go, Vileplume!"

"Viiiiiile!"

"No, you won't!", Jessie replied. "Go, Arbok!"

"Go, Victreebel!", James commanded.

"Treeee!"

"In that case, go, Miltank!", Whitney ordered.

"Taaaaaaaank!"

"Go, me!", I joked.

"Meeeoooow!", Meowsie growled.

"Peeeeeeeerrr!", Kala meowed.

"Siiiaaaaan!", her boyfriend helped.

"Go, Kingdra!", said Clair.

"I choose you, Fearow!", Clarita told her pokemon.

"Pidgeot, help them!", Falkner commanded.

"Rrrrrrrrow!"

"Piiiiid!"

"Go, Skarmory!", Jasmine finished.

"Rrrrrrrrry!"

Christina, I mean Isabella, snapped her fingers and her bodyguards appeared with full of Granbull and Arcanine.

"Hey, those are the guys who kidnapped me!", James noticed.

"As you hopefully guessed, these men were part of my plan! Which is not over yet, go, Ninetales!", Isabella yelled.

"Iiiiiiiine!"

Everybody sent out all of their pokemon, so they can be as many as the opponents. Seeing that the battle was very difficult for our allies, James commended Weezing to use the ultimate attack.

"Weezing, explosion!"

The huge boom made all of the Pokemon faint, even Meowsie, Kala, Persian and I… I remember fainting and I got up later…

"Where I am?"

"It's ok, Meowth, you're in the gym!", Whitney responded. "MissingNo and Rebecca came in the mansion with Officer Jenny! They arrested that evil woman…"

"And her even more evil sister!", Jessie added.

"Meowth, Jessie, Meowsie, Kala, Persian, Whitney, Clair, Clarita, Falkner and Jasmine, I want to thank you all for rescuing me!", James said.

"It's normal!", Jasmine replied.

"You're welcome!", Clarita answered.

James received other welcomes and then Whitney stood on a table.

"Ahem! I have two things to announce you. First, auntie Jasmine, I should have believed you when you said Isabella was an impostor. More importantly, I want to tell you that I love you as much as I would love my own mother."

These words sounded so great to Auntie's ear.

"I love you too, Whitney!", she cried.

"Second, I want to officially announce than my working partners who will replace Alice and Rita are… JESSIE AND JAMES! And this, forever!"

Both of them couldn't believe it! They finally found a permanent job!

"I don't know what to say!", James cried.

"Duh! Say thank you!", I joked.

"Good idea! Thank you, master Whitney!"

"Forget the master Whitney!", she replied. "From now on, we're associates! Or, I should say that we're friends!"

"You're a great friend, Whitney!", I exclaimed. "You're being so nice to Jessie and James!"

Jessie stood on the table too, beside Whitney.

"I want to announce you officially that I love James!"

"I love you too, Jessie!"

"Cheesy!", Rebecca commented.

"I know, I'm not very good in romance thingies.", MissingNo replied.

"It's ok, because the rest of the fic was pretty good!"

"Thanks a lot! By the way, you're a grrrrrrrrrrrreat friend!"

"You are too!"

"It's so fun!", Whitney exclaimed. "I'm going to do a party to celebrate all this! I'll invite only a few people!"

"Here we go again…", I said.

About half a hour later, the people (as few as always…) arrived. Even the author was invited!

"Hey, Meowth, don't you want some Canada flags?"

"What?"

"Canada!", Rebecca repeated. "It's our country! A bit like Johto for you."

"I see… No, thanks, I don't need anything."

"By the way, Persian, I think I found you a name!", MissingNo said.

Persian came over, anxious to know what the name she found would be.

"How do you like Grif?"

"Does that come from the French for claw?", Rebecca asked.

"Yes, but we spell the French word with "fe" at the end."

"Peeeeeeeeer!"

"He likes it!", I translated.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrreat, from now on, we'll call you Grif!", MissingNo announced.

"That's a good name.", Meowsie commented.

"I like it. I love you, Grif.", Kala told her lover.

They both purred. Meowsie licked me too and we purred as well.

"Meowsie, I'm realising how much my life has changed since I met you…"

"You miss your life before?"

"A bit, there were more adventures before… Now, we have everything easily."

"And you don't like that?"

"No, but everything else is just wonderful, because I have with me three wonderful women: you, Kala and Whitney."

The end


End file.
